


Run Away with Me

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Shiro recalls the first year after the end of the war and comes to a decision about his future.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 19





	Run Away with Me

Shiro stood at the balcony and looked over the Altean palace gardens. It seemed surreal that only a year had passed since the end of the war. So much had happened in such a short space of time that it felt far longer than a mere year.

It had all started with the bittersweet ending of the war. Allura had chosen to remain behind in the Zenith to repair the damage that Honerva had caused in the other realities. No-one had wanted to leave her, most of all Lance, but they’d had no choice. Despite knowing she was alive and would return to them, it hadn’t made leaving there without her any easier.

It had caused a pit in his stomach that had refused to leave, especially when Keith had offered to trade places with Allura and remain there. Allura had denied the opportunity and for a brief moment Shiro had been glad that Allura was staying. He’d felt horrible for wishing his friend away but the mere thought of losing Keith shattered something in him. But that didn’t mean he did anything about it. He remained quiet about his feelings. He was too guilt-ridden and scared to make a move or say anything. He was content with what he had with Keith, even if he longed for more.

After they had returned the Paladins had drifted. Shiro had lost himself in his work with the ATLAS while everyone else initially spent time with their families before dispersing. Hunk had returned to his family home to make up for lost time. Pidge remained at the Garrison to be near her family. Lance and Coran had settled on New Altea. Coran was helping to rebuild Altea while Lance was hoping for a simple life. No-one liked that they were all drifting but had no idea how to stop it.

But everything changed six months after the war…

The Lions awakened on their own and Shiro had been shocked to find Black waiting for him. He had been convinced that he had lost his connection with her after being transferred into the clone’s body. So sitting in her pilot seat had been an overwhelming experience. The Lions had taken them to an old temple complex where they had found Allura, and to their surprise Lotor.

With Allura and Lotor back it was like they could truly say the war was over and could finally celebrate. The sense of finality seemed to have an affect on them all. They remained in closer contact and saw each other more frequently. Hunk returned to the Garrison and began to work as a diplomat, Pidge began to travel to other planets as an ambassador and tech adviser, Lance even joined a piloting program on New Altea. Keith remained with the Blades but Shiro felt aimless. He began to feel suffocated by the bureaucracy of the Garrison and there was a growing itch under his skin to travel the stars.

The biggest change of all had been his relationship with Keith however.

The day after Allura had been found Keith had found him out on a balcony, like the one he was on now, and demanded they talk. Shiro had tried to deflect until Keith had grabbed his jacket and kissed him. After that he’d been putty in Keith’s hands and everything he had been holding inside had come pouring out of his mouth. Tears, laughs, hugs and kisses had followed and Shiro wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Now he was with the man he loved and his friends were alive and happy.

But something was still bothering him. The wanderlust hadn’t left his system. He had an idea and hoped that Keith would be okay with it.

“There you are.” Keith said as he entered the balcony.

“Hey.” Shiro greeted before giving Keith a peck.

“Hey.” Keith leaned into Shiro’s side and wrapped an arm around his waist, “What’s on your mind?”

“The past year. It’s been one hell of a year.”

“You can say that again.”

The two fell into silence and Shiro shifted so that both his arms were wrapped around Keith’s waist. He rested his head on his shoulder and Keith put his hands over Shiro’s. The two stayed like that for a while longer as Shiro tried to figure out how to voice his question.

“I can hear you thinking Shiro. What’s on your mind?”

“Run away with me.”

“What?”

“Run away with me. Let’s explore the universe together. It’ll just be me, you and the stars...well the wolf too if he wants to come. Let’s travel and find out what the universe has to offer.”

Keith turned around in Shiro’s arms and looked up at him with wide eyes, “But what about your new arm? What about the Garrison, the ATLAS?”

Shiro reached up and brushed a stray hair away from Keith’s face, “I’m done living my life by what other people want. Whether its been due to my disease, my imprisonment or something else there’s always been some outside force affecting my life. Right now, with the war over, I want to do something just for me and I want to have you right by my side. As for my arm I wouldn’t think of leaving until I had it.”

He held up his prosthetic before continuing, “This was good during the war but now its just cumbersome. It’s not the best and the new one will be better as I helped design it. It’ll also have an elbow.”

Keith stared up at Shiro and nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. The Blades don’t really need me and they’re doing well with Kolivan and mum leading. I have nothing keeping me on Earth so I’m all yours. Let’s do it. Let’s explore the universe.”

Shiro smiled and leaned down. The two kissed and indulged in kissing for a few minutes. Neither could contain their excitement. This was a new chapter for them and neither could wait.

When they told their friends later that evening none of them were surprised. It was like they had all expected the announcement to come at some point. They were glad to have their friends support. The Blades reaction was no different when Keith told them he would be travelling the stars with Shiro. They had even offered them a ship which they had graciously accepted.

A month later with their stuff packed, Shiro’s new arm and a large space wolf the two lifted off to adventures unknown. As they cruised through the stars Shiro reached over and took Keith’s hand. He pressed a kiss to the back of it and kept hold of it.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” Keith replied.

“Thank you for coming on this adventure with me.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

The two leaned in and shared a kiss. They pulled away and shared a smile. With that they set off on their next adventure and wherever the universe took them. It didn’t matter what it was, just as long as they were together.


End file.
